Moonlight
by BalthierFlare
Summary: Yuna's POV. Before the spring scene in Macalania Woods, Tidus speaks to Yuna about giving up her pilgrimage and coming to Zanarkand. What goes through her mind?


**Finally! I've gotten to write this piece!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated or endorsed by SquareEnix, SquareSoft, Final Fantasy, etc. I do not own anything!**

-Moonlight-

_Could I? _

I was just standing there, taking it all in. I looked around me, seeing the brilliant crystal shards decorating the ground, the tree in front of me with its lacing branches and large trunk and giant shining orb in its center. Up was the moon. The magnificent crescent shape, a pale yellow-orange hue, a shining pathway made its way around it, constant flakes of crystals floating upward. The way the clouds moved in the background made the sky identical to the water I stood in. I heard footsteps behind me.

_I try…_

"It shouldn't be so…" I glanced at the moon, "We should be cheerful, I wanted my pilgrimage full of laughter…"

I gazed at the water I was standing in, "I've been trying so hard to be…cheerful…"

_I try to laugh…_

I heard him wade to me, stopping a few feet back, "You don't have to…try so hard."

_But even with you…I cannot._

I continued looking at the water, its slow current easing in the night.

"They told me…"

I faced him, a sadness striking my expression, "Everything…?"

_You didn't have to…I…_

He nodded.

I couldn't look at him any longer, "Then you know that…"

He inched closer to me, his head down, "Sorry…"

_You don't have to…_

I turned to him, slowly, listening.

"I shouldn't have said so many things…like…'Let's defeat Sin' and 'Let's hurry to Zanarkand' and…I didn't know what would…what would happen to you…"

_You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry…_

His voice, I could tell, he meant it. He gazed into the water, I had to look away.

He continued, in a sorrowed tone, "I didn't try to remind you of it…I'm sorry."

_Don't go on. _I shook my head, "No, it's alright." I glanced at him, smiling. "I'm fine."

He shook his head and dived into the water. He appeared moments later. I smiled; he floated by the trunk of the great tree.

"Hey, how about giving it up?" He asked me.

_Give it up…?_

"Trying to be cheerful?"

He stood, "No. The Pilgrimage, Sin, Summoning." He began swimming around again, "Forget it all." He looked at me, "Lead a plain and peaceful life."

_That…_I couldn't help but smirk, contentedly I said, "Maybe."

He stopped, glancing at me.

_…I…could I? _I stared at the crescent, "But, they will not allow it."

"Rikku will approve! Lulu and Wakka can be persuaded!" He practically shouted.

_Perhaps but… _"I think Kimahri will understand. As for Sir Auron…" I moved my laced my fingers together.

"Let me try! I can persuade him!" He seemed even more excited then before.

_But could I allow it?_

"No, let me say it. I must be clear."

He nodded in agreement. _Could I? Could I actually do it? …Should…I?..._

I stared once more at the moon, the flakes of crystals gliding upward, the sparkling pathway snaking around the tree tops.

I floated, still staring at the moon. The water reflected the sky, yet the sky appeared as if it were reflecting the spring in which I was floating in.

"What should I do? …If I end the pilgrimage?" I asked, crystal chips falling around me.

_Would Spira…?_

I could see him thinking, "Hmm…oh! Zanarkand! Let's go there!"

Still floating, I grinned in response. _…Zanarkand…you miss it don't you?_

He finished, waving his arms about wildly, such zest in his speech, "No, not Spira! I mean where I live!"

_You're Zanarkand? …I wish…_

He continued again, eagerly, "Do you think we can borrow the airship? With all of us! And have fun at my home!" His eyes were bright.

_ …I want to go with you…_

"I want to see a blitzball game!" I felt just as eager as he did.

_…I've wanted to go to your Zanarkand…for so long…but…_

He nodded.

"I want to see your Zanarkand. In the blitzball stadium at night and cheer with the others! Go crazy, have fun!" I seemed upbeat and waved my arms like he had earlier.

_I want so badly to go, but…_

He nodded again, "Got it!" He glanced at the moon but quickly returned to me when I spoke.

"Then after the match…?"

"Go out in the city, of course!"

"In the middle of the night?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps." His voice seemed to lose its joy, turning into serious, soft tone as he stared at the moon and then at the tree, "Go to the sea at dawn. The lights in the streets are twinkling, so are the stars. The light in the horizon takes its place…" He held out his arms as if it were the horizon, I moved closer to him, "…the sunrise. Ocean, sky, streets, all in the light. Beautiful." His voice turned to a murmur, "Very beautiful…"

_Street lights blanketed with sunrise…_

His voice returned to a normal tone, "If only Yuna is here…"

"I really want to go and see."

He turned to face me, "I promised I'd take you. Let's go!"

I knew he saw the tear slip. He walked over to me, "Yuna?"

I shut my eyes, trying to stop the tears that rushed from my eyes. I inhaled, "No, no…" Gentle heaves came as a result of my sobs.

_I'm a summoner. I must protect Spira. If this means death, then I will._

…_I wish I could go but…_

"…I can't go."

--

**I hope it was a good way to vent Yuna's confliction. This is one of the most emotional scenes in FFX, and I'm glad to have written it in the point of view. Please review on your way out!**


End file.
